federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Una Symbiont
This page contains all known information on the Una Symbiont's hosts. More information on Trill Symbiont's in general can be found on Memory Alpha located HERE. Was once referenced that including Cathsach, there had been 12 hosts for the Una Symbiont. Dulias Lanor Dulias Lanor was Una's first host and it was from this experience did Una decide that he only wanted to be in males. Dulias was a major in Trill politics and was a civilian in the government early in Trill history. He was born in 1871 when he was born making him 29 years old when he joined. *Joined - 1900; *Died - 1980. Dulias spent 80 years joined with the Una symbiont. He was married to a woman by the name of Eta Taris. They had no children. Altair Ames Altair Ames was Una's second host. He never married and has been referenced as enjoying Enolian Spice Wine which was later illegal in the Federation. Altair specialized in cooking and had a culinary degree from the University of Trill. When he realized he wanted to be in the initiate program, he started into a second degree in Chemistry. He was born in 1953 making him 28 years old when he was joined. *Joined - 1980; *Died - 2035. Altair spent 55 years joined with the Una symbiont. He never had any children. Altair died of a Trill disease that tends to influence the middle aged. Nort Tomin Nort Tomin was Una's third host. Having grown up with the idea of being a joined Trill and that goal being extremely important to his family, he was placed into the initiate program after obtaining two PhD's in Engineering and Spatial Mechanics. He trained under Altair and was finally chosen as being the successor in 2033 when Altair became ill. Nort was born in 2016 making him only 19 years old when he was joined. Nort was considered a genius level academic and graduated University in his teen years with PhD's. *Joined - 2035; *Died - 2057. Nort spent 22 years joined with the Una symbiont. His life was cut short after a laboratory accident where he was enveloped in a spatial energy field. He was married to a woman named Edia Akus, but it has been referenced that her parents did not like him because of his eccentric behaviour and penchant for spending too much time in the labs and not at home. Nort never had any children. Woza Umer Woza Umer was Una's fourth host. Woza came from a political family and always had an interest in it. After being joined, Una had a key part in the arrangements made for Trill to become allies with the Vulcans. When Trlll decided to be became an Ambassador. Going to University for diplomacy and interspecies relations he was soon accepted into the initiate program and then joined when he was 35 years old, having been born in 2022. While he was older than normal, he was selected quickly due to the untimely death of Nort. He was known as a crude but charming man that could make women giggle and blush. Often he could persuade them into a bed but had been slapped more than once. His charms helped him in his Ambassadorial position. *Joined - 2057; *Died - 2112. Woza spent 55 years joined with the Una Symbiont. He was never married and never had children. He died of a stress induced heart attack during intercourse with an Orion. Yovial Tu Yovial Tu was Una's fifth host. Yovial was the typical nerd who loved to tinker and greatly excelled in math and engineering. Going to university on Vulcan, he came back from the Vulcan Science Academy with a PhD in Aerospace Engineering. He debated on joining the initiate program after knowing Woza Una who had been an ambassador on Vulcan during his time there. Inspired, he was given an endorsement by Woza and eventually took the symbiont when he was 22 years old, having been born in 2090. *Joined - 2112; *Died - 2173. Yovial spent 61 years joined with the Una Symbiont. Yovial was married to a woman named Vala Sevil and while he loved his wife, her parents were not overly fond of him because of his difficulty keeping Woza's womanizing ways out of his life. He died in his sleep from his eccentric eating habits. Cinse Oola Cinse Oola was Una's sixth host. Cinse was the most artistic of the hosts which was the reason Una was attracted to him. Hoping to have a more rounded experience in terms of depth, Cinse was selected because he was not science or engineering based. Born in 2150, he was joined at 23 years old. *Joined - 2173; *Died - 2225. Cinse spent 52 years joined with the Una Symbiont. Having eccentric ways, his artistic back ground became overwhelming. Unable to find a wife and desperately wanting children, he had trouble coping with the join. After several decades he committed suicide by having the Symbiont removed voluntarily. Tailha Coby Tailha Coby was Una's seventh host. Tailha was a sufficiently deranged man and a mistake to be let into the initiative. With a degree PhD in biology, he was born in 2204 and was joined at the age of 21 after graduating from the University of Trill. He was known for his shady and perversely sexual behaviour - especially his love of female butts. *Joined - 2225; *Died - 2230. Tailha spent 5 years joined with the Una Symbiont. He was murdered at 26 years old for his dealing with a Trill named Talor Olee and once possessed Katal in post 6525 by way a Zhian'tara. Much of his memories are blocked to the Symbiont and hosts thereafter. He was never married and had no children. NOTE: He was previously referenced as being names "Polrat." Maing Uzo Maing Uzo is Una's eighth host. He had already taken interest in becoming an diplomat when he entered into the initiate program. He had known Emony Dax who helped him get into a good position and eventually given the Symbiont. Once he was joined he began to expand more and went to places like Earth meeting people who had troubles with the idea of Symbionts so the Trill started to keep it more of a secret. Some, like Cadence Maddix, thought the Symbionts were parasitic. He was a key participant in the delegations for Trill to enter into the Federation in 2285. He was 23 years old when he was joined having been born in 2207. *Joined - 2230; *Died -2320. Maing spent 90 years joined with the Una Symbiont. He had a long life, however his wife Ici Maron was unable to have children so they remained together living mostly on Earth. He died of age related issues well into his one-hundred's. Xanti Tegori Xanti Tegori was Una's tenth host. As the first host in Starfleet now that Trill was in the Federation he had taken a degree in robotic engineering. While in the Academy he had a penchant for wrestling. He graduated in 2315 and then went into the initiate program on Trill. When he was finally selected be was joined with Una. Soon enough he was assigned to the USS Florence and became friends with several very influential people including Curzon Dax (for 50 years), Admiral Owen Paris and Admiral Ivan Bridges. He became very close with Bridges and became his daughter Mixie Bridges godfather. It was referenced that he gave her her first teddy bear which she names Michelle. Xanti became a good cook after joining, inspired by his host Altair. Xanti was born in 2295 and joined when he was 25 years old. *Joined - 2320; *Died - 2373. Xanti spent 53 years joined to the Una Symbiont. He had a wife named Laliena Sert who loved flowers. They never had children despite trying and he loved her very much - her death really shook him. Afterwards, he started to cave to more of his philandering ways and died on Risa much like his previous host Woza. He died as an Admiral in Starfleet. Cathasach Nora Cathasach Nora was Una's eleventh host. For more information about Cathasach can be found at the link. *Joined - 2373; *Died - 2383/2403. Cathasach spent 10/30 years joined to the Una Symbiont. He was the first host to have children and has three biological children, as well as one step children and two adopted children. Cathasach was known for his philandering behaviour before he met his wife and often found himself having an interest in Jadzia Dax. Faran Kahmup Faran Kahmup is Una's twelfth host. For more information about Faran can be found at the link. *Joined - 2383. Faran is the current host of Una in CP plots only. In future plots, Cathasach did not die until 2403. He is currently on Trill working for the Symbiosis commission. Sendra Mysen Sendra Mysen is Una's twelfth host. For more information about Sendra Mysen can be found at the link. *Joined - 2403. She is the current host for Una in FP only. In this time, Faran never existed as a host. Category:Character Lists